A Twist on an Epic
by Kawaii Kitsune
Summary: YYHSaiyuki crossover. Sequel to Once Upon a Thief. In modern day time, the Sanzo Ikkou have to journey again to search for the Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth. And who better to help them than the youko thief they met long ago?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Some people wanted a sequel and so, nearly 2 years later, I deliver.

Note: italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

**A Twist on an Epic**  
Chapter One 

Kurama almost groaned out loud as the teacher droned on and on about Lagrange multipliers. Normally, he would have listened intently at the lectures, but today, he could not hide his boredom and disinterest in the subject. Summer break was here and everyone was getting restless, including Kurama. The reincarnated youko ached for some excitement in his life again but so far, his summer plans included an internship at his step-father's company.

_What I wouldn't give for a small youkai invasion right now,_ Kurama thought, only half-joking.

The bell for the last class rang just in time and everyone in the room quickly packed up their things. Kurama had chalkboard duties so he stayed behind while everyone left. When he finally walked out of the building, the schoolyard was practically empty, which was why it only took him about two seconds to pick out Botan's signature blue hair.

As soon as the ferrygirl spotted Kurama, she bounced over to him. After a cheery greeting, she delivered her message. "Koenma-sama needs to see you right away."

"Lead the way," the redhead replied, almost happy to hear what impending doom was to befall the human realm.

After a roller coaster ride on the back of Botan's oar – something that Kurama will never get used to – they stood in Koenma's office, waiting for his appearance. The petit god stepped in moments later, waved a small apology for being late and went directly to explaining why he called upon Kurama.

"What do you know about the Founding Scriptures of Heaven and Earth?" asked Koenma, without preamble.

Kurama smirked at the question. "Since you have all my information, I assume you already know that I have history with one of the scriptures," he answered, "Other than that, I only know vague details. Why does it matter? I heard that all five of the scriptures disappeared decades ago."

"Because it's going to be your mission to find all of them," Koenma said.

"You're kidding me, right? I don't even though where to start! For all I know, they could all be destroyed."

Koenma did not seem to hear all the complaints. "Regardless, you still owe some time to the Reikai and this is the task we're giving you."

Kurama scoffed at the remark. "And you couldn't give me something simpler, say defeating an entire youkai army?"

"Not only are you one of the most knowledgeable detectives we have, but you were especially requested for this task," the god replied.

"Requested?" the redhead asked, "By whom?"

"Me," a raspy male voice answered.

Kurama was very surprised to see four familiar faces at the entrance of Koenma's office when he turned around. Genjo Sanzo stood in the middle of the doorway and next to him was Son Goku, Sanzo's ever-present shadow. Behind the two of them stood Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai, completing the infamous Sanzo-ikkou.

After the initial shock of seeing them, Kurama noticed the changes in all of them since they last parted. The ones that changed the most were Sanzo and Goku. Sanzo had hair that reached his waist and was in a braid. He looked as pissed off at the world as ever. He still wore the white robes of a Sanzo priest, but he no longer had the Maten Scripture draped across his shoulders and he did not bother to put on the bamboo chest plate or the headpiece. Goku was much taller, just above Sanzo's height, and more mature-looking. His hair was longer, too, but it was left untied. Kurama noticed that Goku no longer wore his power limiter. The monkey's golden eyes also had a more demonic look but they held a glitter of childishness left in them, especially when he saw Kurama. Gojyo's hair was actually shorter than the youko remembered, reaching only his chin and partially tied back. The kappa's smug grin, however, had not changed in the slightest. And Hakkai seemed almost entirely unchanged except for the absence of his ear cuffs and monocle. Kurama could see his piercing green eyes easily.

"I'll leave the explanations to Sanzo," Koenma said, "I have other work to get to so you may use the empty office next to mine to discuss the mission."

Seeing no point in arguing any further, Kurama followed the Sanzo-ikkou out of the office and into the empty room next door. As soon as the redhead closed the door to give them some privacy to talk, he was pounced on by a very energetic Goku. Though the monkey looked all grown-up, he still refused to act his age.

"Kurama! I never thought I'd see you again," Goku said in an excited voice, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"And you've got a new look," Gojyo teased, "Joining the redheads?"

"Well, the look wasn't so much a preference as a necessity," Kurama explained, "Although, I have grown rather attached to this persona."

"Whatever happened to 'humans are boring'?" Goku asked.

"And who said that he wouldn't want to be in the Ningenkai longer than absolutely necessary?" Gojyo added.

Kurama laughed sheepishly. "Well, I can change my mind, can't I?" he joked. "Sanzo also said that he'd shoot me if he ever saw me again but he didn't, now did he?"

Sanzo answered his teasing question by pointing a familiar gun to Kurama's head. He smirked and asked, "I can still carry through with that promise."

"That's quite alright," the redhead answered easily.

The monk retracted the gun and put it back into his sleeve.

"You say that you're surprised to see me alive," Kurama stated, "but I'm more curious as to why all of you are still living. Goku and Hakkai, I can somewhat understand but not Gojyo, and definitely not Sanzo."

Hakkai decided to explain as Sanzo could not be bothered and the other two did not understand the reason much more than Kurama. He started by telling Kurama of their past lives and the crimes they committed that led to their exile from Heaven. Then Hakkai explained how their journey to the west and their quest to prevent Gyoumao's resurrection was meant to be their pardon. After they successfully completed the journey, all of their previous sins were erased and they were allowed back inside Heaven's gates. Hakkai added that the four of them were deified, as he pointed at the red chakras on all their heads, and given back their original positions. During the last few centuries, the memories from their past lives slowly returned and melded with their current memories, until there were no distinctions between their past and present selves.

"And now you're looking for the Founding Scriptures?" Kurama inquired, a bit confused. "I thought the scriptures were gifts from the gods to mankind to guide and protect them."

"They were," Hakkai agreed, "but over time, the scriptures were lost and then forgotten. However, it seems not _everyone_ forgot about them. Both our gods and yours noticed a sudden influx of demons into the human world, far more than normal."

"The Jade Emperor dispatched some soldiers to find out the reason for it," Gojyo continued, "They found out that someone has been spreading information about the scriptures. Where they've been, where they could be and how powerful they can be."

"So the Emperor and the other gods sent us to go bring the scriptures back to Heaven before the demons find them," Goku said, "They said that we were probably the best people for the job."

Kurama nodded. "That makes sense, but what I don't understand is why you need my help? Don't you know where all the scriptures are?"

"That's just it," Gojyo laughed, "We don't. No one does. Not even the Jade Emperor himself. We've just always assumed that they were destroyed somewhere along the line."

"Heaven lost track of them a long time ago," Sanzo explained, "About three hundred years after all the five of the scriptures were reunited again and handed to the monks in Chang'An."

"So you want me to find something that not even the gods can?" Kurama asked disbelievingly. "You're all insane," he said as he started to walk towards the door, "Good luck in your hopeless search."

"You're running away from a challenge?"

It was not so much as Sanzo's question as the tone in which he asked it that stopped Kurama from walking out of the office. He turned to face the monk-turned-god who wore a small, mocking leer.

"We requested for your help because we heard that you were the best thief in the Makai," Hakkai interjected before an argument could start between Sanzo and Kurama, "We figured that someone with as much knowledge and experience as you would be best suited to track down rare lost and stolen objects. Were we wrong to assume this?" "Yeah, yeah," Kurama smiled and shrugged, "You don't have to kiss up to me. I'll help you but don't expect too much from me. We will more than likely come up empty-handed."

"We understand," Sanzo answered.

"Well," exclaimed Kurama, "let's get this crazy epic started."

* * *

Comments: I haven't written anything in about 2 years so I'm a bit rusty. Sorry. This is also the first story that I've started without a complete and detailed outline of what's going to happen, so things may be changed or get weird as I progress. Do tell me if I should bother continuing this story, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the outrageously long wait. Between med school apps and interviews, midterms and finals, and the first vacation I've had in 3.5 years, I just couldn't find the time to write. Expect more delays for future episodes 'cause the whole med school thing is heating up.

Note: italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

**A Twist on an Epic**  
Chapter Two

Even before Kurama hopped off of Botan's oar, he could see Genkai standing in front of her temple, waiting for him and his recently reacquainted "friends". As the redhead walked towards the wise, old mentor, he could sense four beings materializing behind him. Since Sanzo and the rest were gods, they had their own mode of transportation.

_I should have taken them up on the offer to travel with them,_ Kurama thought, stomach still unsettled from the ride on the oar, _Teleporting has to be safer than Botan's flying skills._

"Kurama!" Genkai yelled, interrupting Kurama's thoughts, "Koenma told me you were coming and Botan's just filled me in on the situation. Follow me." She glanced at the Sanzo-ikkou. "And I mean all of you."

No one was about to argue with her so they followed Genkai to the inner temple grounds.

"Genkai, how did Koenma know we were coming here?" Kurama asked.

"He assumed that you would want to gather some information from the Makai," the old woman answered, "To do that, you'd need to gather supplies and replenish your stock of seeds and plants. You would also need a safe place to open a portal and he thought the natural choice for you would be here."

The fox demon laughed softly. "I guess I've become a little too predictable." He turned back to look at Sanzo and the others. "It will only take me a moment to gather the supplies I will need."

"Just get your seeds," Genkai said, "Yukina already packed a bag of necessary supplies and equipment." She handed over an ordinary-looking backpack.

Kurama looked over the contents of the bag and smiled. "Please pass on my thanks to Yukina. And thank you, as well."

The redhead then left the group and worked his way through the dense trees surrounding Genkai's estate. With the permission of Genkai, Kurama started a little garden of rare plants, both earthly and demonic, in the woods so that he would always have easy access to his supply of seeds. He quickly collected what he needed and returned to the others.

"I'm ready to go," Kurama announced with a smile.

"Let's get this over with," Sanzo interjected, tired of all the talk and no action.

The shields separating the three worlds were eliminated ever since the end of the first Makai Tournament so it was quite simple to open a portal to the Makai. The process was relatively quick and within minutes, the five of them stepped through the swirling gateway into the demon world.

x x x

As always, it took Kurama's human form a moment to adapt to the Makai air but he had expected that. The Sanzo-ikkou, however, did not anticipate the change at all. Though their bodies were no longer human, they still needed time to adjust to the different atmosphere. As a result, the four of could barely stand up straight moments after entering the Makai.

"Oops," Kurama said sheepishly, after seeing the state of his four companions, "I suppose I should have told you about the air here."

"You think?" Sanzo snarled between forced inhales. He didn't even have the energy to take out his gun to aim at the youko.

"Well, I didn't know your bodies would react so badly," the redhead replied, "I assumed gods would be immune to it. But don't worry; it'll pass in a while."

By the time they were all capable of walking, Kurama could feel a familiar youki coming their way. It seemed that Sanzo and the others felt the presence as well but did not expect it to be a friendly encounter. Years of being ambushed and attacked have conditioned them to tense up whenever unfamiliar energy approaches them.

Not wanting a needless confrontation, Kurama quickly calmed them down. "I know him," he said, "and he's not a danger to us. He's only doing his job." He barely finished his explanation before Hiei materialized in front of their group.

"Kurama," the fire demon said, "Who are they and what are they doing here? You know humans aren't allowed across the border."

"It's alright, Hiei," Kurama answered, "They have permission from the Reikai to be here. They're not quite human, either."

"Well, you should tell them that unless they want to attract all of Makai here, they'd better mask their reiki," the fire demon retorted.

The youko turned to the group and said, "You heard him. It's best to not announce to the entire place that you're gods. We demons don't like your kind that much." He added a wink in so his companions wouldn't take it as an actual insult.

Sanzo, ever stubborn about being told what to do, was somewhat reluctant to take the rude advice from some stranger, but Hakkai talked some sense into him. They essentially "powered down" so their presence in the Makai was less noticeable.

Kurama turned his attention back to the fire demon. "Actually, Hiei," he said, "I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Make it quick," Hiei replied, "There's been a lot of increased activity around the borders lately."

"I know. This actually has something to do with that."

Hiei's eyebrow furrowed in slight concern but he remained silent, allowing Kurama to continue.

"The Reikai, among others, believe the sudden influx of youkai into the Ningenkai is due to a massive search for some old scriptures. I'm sure you've fought or even captured some of these demons trying to cross over. Have you heard anything about it?"

The fire demon thought for a moment but then shook his head. "All the youkai I or my men have fought either died fighting or in our dungeons, but no one said a word about any scriptures."

Kurama sighed at the answer. "Well, do you think you and Mukuro can keep your eyes and ears open about the subject? It's one of those "the fate of all three worlds depends on it" things."

After a brief second of though, Hiei nodded. "If that's all, I have to get going."

The Sanzo-ikkou, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, finally spoke up after Hiei's departure.

"Well, that was some troublesome news," Hakkai said matter-of-factly.

Goku was a little confused, though. "How so?"

"If there was some sort of organization behind these demon movements, then they worked hard not to be found," Sanzo answered, "They've ensured that if captured, their subordinates would not say a word of importance."

"On the other hand," Kurama added, "if there is no organized movement from a single source, then these demons are acting on their own but probably manipulated by someone behind the scenes."

Gojyo caught on to the train of thought. "Either way, it makes it more difficult for us to find the source of this massive search," he stated.

Kurama sighed again as he did when he first reached this conclusion. "I was hoping to find the person or people behind this and simply end the threat, but it looks as if that search would be just as hard as finding the scriptures themselves."

"So, what now?" Goku asked, getting bored with just standing still and doing nothing but talking.

"First, we'd better start moving before some youkai do actually pick up your reiki and decide to meet us," the youko replied as he began walking. The group followed behind him. "Next, I want to ask a few more friends about these demons before I forgo my original plan. Hopefully, their answers are more hopeful than Hiei's were."

"Where are we going, then?" Goku, ever curious and impatient, asked.

"Right now, we're near the border between two of the kingdoms in the Makai. We are currently in Mukuro's domain. The demon you met before was Hiei, Mukuro's heir, and a friend of mine. When we cross this stretch of clearing, we'll be out of Mukuro's land and onto Yusuke's."

"So now we're going into enemy territory?"

"Actually, I'd say we are going into friendlier territory," Kurama answered with a small smirk, "Mukuro never did like me much and Hiei's tried to kill me quite a few times." He turned back to find that his traveling companions were giving him unsure looks. "Don't worry," the redhead said, somewhat reassuringly, "Yusuke is also a friend of mine. He definitely likes me better than Mukuro does and he's only tried to kill me once or twice, from my count."

Sanzo snorted. "Some friends you've got."

"I lead a complicated life," Kurama said with a shrug, "Let's not forget that you've all tried to kill me and yet, here we are."

However, before anyone could speak any further, the group found themselves suddenly surrounded by more than three dozen youkai, eager for a bit of confrontation and fresh meat.

"They look like puny humans," a voice from the group cried out.

"This'll be too easy," another voice shouted.

A particularly large demon stepped out from the group. He seemed to be the alpha male of the pack. "Do whatever you want to them but remember to search their bodies for any and all belongings," he ordered his men, "They may be carrying important information for our search."

And then with a single wave of his hand, he unleashed his men onto the five travelers.

* * *

Comments: Still very rusty with this writing/plotting thing. I'm also out of touch with the YYH and Saiyuki worlds at the moment, so if anything is off, I'm sorry. Reviews motivate me! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the ridiculously, ridiculously long wait. Since I last updated, I got into medical school, graduated from college, went on a 2-month vacation to China, started medical school and survived my first semester there. Expect more delays for future chapters since this semester's classes seem a lot harder than last semester's, and I'm doing a lot more volunteer work.

Note: italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

**A Twist on an Epic**  
Chapter Three

The fight, if you can even call it that, ended in the blink of an eye.

Kurama didn't have time to materialize his weapon and Sanzo never even bothered to take out his gun. Between Goku's Nyoi-bou, Gojyo's shakujou and Hakkai's chi attacks, the demons never stood a chance.

Upon seeing this utter defeat, the leader of the pack made a run for it.

Needless to say, Kurama was ready for such an attempt to escape. He placed his hand on the earth and sent out a bit of his youki. The plants in the area responded instantly and blocked the youkai's route. Vines formed around the leader's legs and arms, quickly immobilizing him. By the time Kurama was done with him, only his head was free from the plants.

"What luck!" Hakkai exclaimed with a smile.

"My thoughts exactly," Kurama replied. _Though you could look a little less happy after virtually slaughtering a group of youkai_, he added in his mind. "Let's see if we can get a few answers out of him?"

The captured demon was still trying to get out of his leafy prison when Kurama and the others approached him.

"I'd give up if I were you," said the youko, "The more you squirm, the tighter the plants will constrict around you."

"Kill me," the youkai said.

"No can do," Kurama answered, "You see, there's a few questions we'd like to ask you."

Instead of saying anything, the youkai spit at Kurama's feet. "I'm not saying a damn thing so you might as well just kill me now."

For a brief second, Kurama's eyes flickered from green to gold. "There are ways to make you talk."

The youkai had the foresight to whimper a little before the redhead descended upon him.

x x x

"How long has it been?" Goku asked as he stared intently at an interesting Makai creature. It looked kind of like a rabbit except that its ears were pointed and bent slightly downwards.

"About an hour or so, I'd say," Gojyo answered. He'd lost interest on the "rabbit" long ago, deciding rather to sit down and rest. "At least the screaming has stopped. I wonder if the poor bastard finally died. What do you think, Sanzo?"

Sanzo, sitting across from Gojyo and smoking one his Marlboros, grunted in annoyance. "I don't care either way, as long as this wasn't a colossal waste of time."

"How come Hakkai stayed with Kurama?" With the "rabbit" gone, Goku turned his attention back to the remaining members of his group.

"Because that guy secretly likes torturing people," the kappa replied nonchalantly.

"Is that an opinion or fact?" an icy voice inquired from the darkness.

If not for Sanzo's iron self-restraint, he would've jumped at Hakkai's sudden emergence from the trees. Goku and Gojyo had no such self-restraint and thus ended up several feet in the air. Kurama reappeared just in time to see the two of them land in somewhat embarrassing ways.

"Geez, Hakkai!" the two of them yelled out.

Kurama chuckled a bit at their reactions. Hakkai simply put on his usual "innocent" smile.

"So, is he dead?" Sanzo asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I put him out of his miseries," the youko answered, "though Hakkai was willing to continue."

_He really is a bit of a sadist_, the thought passed through Sanzo's mind. "Well, did you find out anything?"

"Bad news," Kurama sighed, "He refused to divulge any information whatsoever, even under the extreme torture." He spared a glance at Hakkai. _Some_ really _extreme torture_, he mentally added. "But that's not the bad news. It's my belief – and Hakkai concurs – that he was under some sort of control or spell."

"What makes you say that?" Gojyo asked.

"Every time Kurama or I asked him about his mission, he would start to speak but then abruptly stop," Hakkai replied, "It wasn't that he didn't want to talk, but that he was incapable of talking. A spell, mind control, some sort of brainwashing. Regardless of what it is, we are dealing with a great amount of power."

"So what do we do now?" asked Goku. He didn't care so much about the results and what they implied; he just wanted to get going and actually do something. Frankly speaking, he was bored.

"Well, this does alter my plan a bit," Kurama said, "but not the destination."

As they continued on their way towards Yusuke's castle, the youko explained that since they now could no longer rely on gathering information from captured demons on the search, they must search for the lost sutras themselves. And no one had more literature on human artifacts than Raizen, Yusuke's predecessor, did.

Raizen took a surprising amount of interest in humans, even before his romance in the Ningenkai. It was merely curiosity at the beginning but after that fateful night, his fascination grew. He started to gather and collect information on them, paying particular attention on spiritual and magical aspects of the human world. In the library at the castle, there are documents from every religion, culture and era.

"I once used Raizen's library to do a history report," the redhead added, "You would not believe the amount of information he has compiled. I'm sure we can find some information on the sutras there."

x x x

From afar, Yusuke's castle looked like a group of odd rock formations. But as the Sanzo-ikkou walked closer and closer to their destination, they noticed the little details which indicated that these pillars were not carved by nature. Kurama led the group towards the tallest pillar in the group, where they saw a black-haired young man and a bald man standing on the steps waiting for them.

"Kurama! I thought I felt your ki a while ago."

"Yusuke," the redhead answered, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He turned to face the bald, monk-like figure. "Good to see you, as well, Hokushin-san."

"Kurama-san," Hokushin greeted him with a nod.

"So Kurama," the raven-haired man said, "who are these people that you've brought with you?"

"These are some old friends of mine, back from my youko days."

"I'm surprised you were capable of making friends back then," Yusuke joked.

After the introductions and pleasantries were done, Kurama quickly settled down to business. "Yusuke, as much as I'd like to say this was just a friendly visit, it's not," he explained, "We need to use the library in your castle, the one that Raizen collected." The youko then proceeded to give a quick rundown of their current situation.

"I don't know what you'll find in there but you're welcome to look," Yusuke answered, "I can take you guys there now."

The raven-haired young man led the group into the castle and down a series of winding, cavernous corridors that were carved directly out of the surrounding rock. After what seemed like forever, he stopped in front of a set of giant stone doors. He pushed them open with ease and walked inside through into the room.

To say the room was huge would have been an understatement. There were enough books contained inside to be able to fill all of the world's libraries many times over. Even Sanzo's normally impassive face showed a bit of shock at the sheer size of the library.

"Well, here we are," Yusuke said, declaring the obvious, "I'd help you guys with whatever you're looking for, but Hokushin likes to nag to me about "responsibilities"." He couldn't help but make a face of disgust when he said it. "Plus, I've always hated libraries so I doubt I'd be of much help."

"How will ever find anything in here?" Gojyo was the first to ask the obvious questions. "Where do we even start?"

"Don't worry. I've used this library before in the past," Kurama replied, "I have an idea of what I'm looking for, and where to find it. I just need all your help to piece together the information." He turned to Yusuke and bowed slightly, "Thanks, Yusuke. We can take it from here."

Yusuke said a brief farewell and left to attend to his duties as a ruler.

Kurama returned his attention to the massive amount of books in front of him. "Why don't we get started?" he declared, already walking towards the particular section he suspected would give him some answers.

Due to their scholarly traits, Sanzo and Hakkai were assigned to help Kurama with his research. And because Gojyo and especially Goku would have been of no help with reading old obscure history of the Three Worlds, they were enlisted to perform manual labor. They were to find and carry books from the numerous shelves, with Kurama's careful directions, to their workspace. With this simple but efficient system set into place, the five of them settled down for a long and tedious day of sifting through paper and ink.

A little more than three hours later, Kurama finally found the book he had alluded to at the beginning. Goku found it nestled between a giant hardcover about the history of Chang'an and another about the influence of Buddhism in ancient China.

"So what is so important about this book?" Gojyo asked, scanning the title: _The Spread of Buddhism in the East_.

"I had read this book once when I came for a brief visit," Kurama explained, "And from what I know about Sanzo and your journey to retrieve the scriptures, something in this book stood out to me." He pointed to a specific section on the page that he had opened the book to and said, "Read this passage and see if anything seems interesting to you."

Sanzo reached over for the book and brought it closer to himself and Hakkai. Both poured over the indicated passage for a minute or so before simultaneously looking back at Kurama with slightly surprised eyes.

"Doesn't it seem a little suspicious to you?" Kurama asked.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Goku whined, reaching for the book but was gently denied access when Kurama reclaimed the book.

"This book details how Buddhism spread from Indian to other parts of Asia," the youko began, "And one of the prominent figures mentioned in here is someone named Kukai, or Kobou-Daishi. He studied Buddhism in China and brought back to Japan many Buddhist scriptures to help spread its teachings."

"Well, what's so important about this Kukai guy?" Gojyo questioned.

"He studied at Xi Ming," Sanzo answered.

The two remaining members immediately understood. Xi Ming, or better to known to them as Keiun, was more or less Sanzo's temple. It was where Sanzo and Goku stayed before the journey and it was where they all returned to after it.

It was also the place that last held the sutras before they disappeared.

* * *

Comments: Xi Ming Temple (in Chang'an) is where the real-life Sanzo translated the scriptures he brought back from India. I'm pretty sure Xi Ming does translate into Keiun in Japanese. If it doesn't, pretend it does. =P

I'm sorry to say but the next update will probably be really late in coming. And I feel like I'm sucking a lot more with the writing/plot/everything in general.


End file.
